An electronic device includes a display displaying an image. For example, the electronic device outputs a lock screen, a background screen, or a home screen through the display.
An image used for the lock screen or the background screen is an image stored in a memory, e.g., an image taken by a user, an image provided from an external source. An electronic device provides only a function to output the stored image when the image stored in the memory is applied to the screen according to the related art. Accordingly, to apply the image that the user wants to display as the lock screen, there is an inconvenience in that a complex process such as activating an editor like a drawing board and inputting various inputs associated with the editing of the image is performed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.